Universal Pictures/Trailer Variants
Universal Pictures (first era) 1930–1936 Screen Shot 2017-10-01 at 1.15.44 PM.png|''Casper'' (1995) 1936–1946 ScreenHunter 159 Jan. 09 12.58.jpg|''Timecop'' (1994) Universal International 1946–1960 1960–1963 Universal Pictures (second era) 1963–1991 Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h26m59s126.png|''An American Tail'' (1986) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h24m38s36.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' (1989) Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h25m13s131.png|''Back to the Future: Part III'' (1990) j7Y9_SvC-kYuthnx67tWrQ16262.jpg|''Flash of Genius'' (2008) Screen Shot 2017-01-25 at 7.32.34 PM.png|''Oujia: Orgin of Evil'' (2016) 1990–1997 1990–1991 (75th anniversary logo) Darkman trailer (1990).PNG|''Darkman'' (1990) Snapshot 1 (1-13-2020 6-15 PM).png|''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Kindergarten Cop Trailer.mp4_000008091.jpg|''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) J.C.V.D - Lionheart -1990- - Trailer (HD).mp4 000010066.jpg|''Lionheart'' (1991) Richard Dreyfuss in _Once Around_ 1991 Movie Trailer.mp4_000003333.jpg|''Once Around'' (1991) King Ralph (1991) - Trailer.mp4_000003370.jpg|''King Ralph'' (1991) The Hard Way - Movie Trailer (English).mp4_000003160.jpg|''The Hard Way'' (1991) Career Opportunities (1991) Trailer.mp4_000001333.jpg|''Career Opportunities'' (1991) A Kiss Before Dying (Trailer).mp4_000002166.jpg|''A Kiss Before Dying'' (1991) Backdraft Trailer -HD-.mp4 000028240.jpg|''Backdraft'' (1991) JUNGLE FEVER - Trailer - HQ.mp4_000010880.jpg|''Jungle Fever'' (1991) Problem Child 2 Trailer.mp4_000003136.jpg|''Problem Child 2'' (1991) 1991–1997 vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h26m08s164.png|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) vlcsnap-2012-10-01-05h09m19s123.png|''The Shadow'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h31m28s48.png|''Babe'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-07-05 at 7.59.57 PM.png|''McHale's Navy'' (1997) Universal Pictures (1997) Pko.png|''The Jackal'' (1997) 1997–2012 Screen Shot 2018-08-17 at 6.37.05 PM.png|''Gladiator'' (2000, A) Maiww.jpg|''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h33m24s160.png|''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (International, 2000) universal_18.jpg|''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) 180px-Microsoft Office - Powerpoint-logo-62D0DF0DB5-seeklogo.com-1-.gif|''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-08-20 at 8.57.50 PM.png|''Ali G Indahouse'' (2002) Screen Shot 2018-08-17 at 6.45.42 PM.png|''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) universal_25.jpg|''Red Dragon'' (2002) Universal 11.jpg|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (International, 2003) Screen Shot 2017-09-24 at 10.57.28 AM.png|''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) Image-1280_720_20190616T152411.jpg|2 Fast 2 Furious (2003, A) Image-1280_720_20190616T152824.jpg|2 Fast 2 Furious (2003, B) Screen Shot 2017-10-19 at 10.54.27 PM.png|''Thunderbirds'' (2004, A) Screen Shot 2017-10-19 at 10.54.37 PM.png|''Thunderbirds'' (2004, B) universal_16.jpg|''The Chronicles of Riddick'' (2004) universal_26.jpg|''Doom'' (2005) 10007449 695988887110613 254650396 n.jpg|''Land of the Dead'' (2005) universal_21.jpg|''Children of Men'' (2006) Columbiauniversal 01.jpg|''The Holiday'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-13h21m45s21.png|''Evan Almighty'' (2007) EEFDW.jpg|''Wild Child'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-07h35m25s82.png|''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) RDBw7iV78R-UhwrLQ1K5ag38477.jpg|''Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas'' (2009, A) LiWVRBaAF4hODibcKDB9nQ34053.jpg|''Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas'' (2009, B) pn2Wqe5Rea7GN_kH94CsVQ9280.jpg|''The Boat That Rocked'' (International, 2009, A) Gulf_sign_57348.jpg|''The Boat That Rocked'' (International, 2009, B) Quaker_7.jpg|''The Boat That Rocked'' (International, 2009, C) Image-1280_720_20190616T185000.jpg|Fast & Furious (2009) MLOBE.jpg|''Nanny McPhee Returns'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-16h10m34s158.png|''Despicable Me'' (2010) MANDARK VS WORLD.jpg|''Scott Pilgrim vs. The World'' (2010) Teleoko.png|''Paul'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-17h07m50s252.png|''Hop'' (2011, A) vlcsnap-2013-09-29-02h21m42s13.png|''Hop'' (2011, B) HistoriKGLOB.png|''Your Highness'' (2011) 1999–2005 FifthLogo.jpg|''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) Screenshot_2015-08-12-14-10-59.png|''Thunderbirds'' (2004) Screenshot_2016-05-09-02-36-20.png|''My Little Eye'' (UK, 2002, A) Screenshot_2016-05-09-02-37-00.png|''My Little Eye'' (UK, 2002, B) 2005-2012 universal_38.jpg|''Public Enemies'' (2009) Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 7.42.19 PM.png|''Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers'' (2010) 2012–present 2012 (100th anniversary logo) Universal-snowwhiteandthehuntsman.JPG|''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h34m01s183.png|''Ted'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-11h52m08s255.png|''ParaNorman'' (International, 2012) 1760030421pizapw1417928035.jpg|''Savages'' (2012) 1760030421pizapw1418006992.jpg|''Battleship'' (2012) 9088462940_96f7840478_h.jpg|''Pitch Perfect'' (2012) 1760030421pizapw1418019538.jpg|''Mama'' (2013) 2013–present 1760030421pizapw1417923992.jpg|''Fast & Furious 6 '' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-21h59m12s7.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h40m47s98.png|''2 Guns'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-21h46m07s206.png|''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h44m33s25.png|''Riddick'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-03-01-15h19m08s105.png|''Closed Circuit'' (International, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-24-09h26m01s166.png|''Rush'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h43m34s229.png|''47 Ronin'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-27-16h49m56s47.png|''Lone Survivor'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-04h38m33s26.png|''Ride Along'' (2014) Screenshot (255).png|''Endless Love'' (2014) Screenshot (256).png|''Non-Stop'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-27-22h21m55s92.png|''Neighbors'' (2014, A) ScreenHunter 460 Feb. 27 17.18.jpg|''Neighbors'' (2014, B) amillionwaystodieinthewest.PNG|''A Million Ways to Die in the West'' (2014) mrbrownsboysdmovie.PNG|''Mr. Brown's Boys D'Movie'' (2014) thepurgeanarchy.PNG|''The Purge: Anarchy'' (2014) getonup.PNG|''Get on Up'' (2014) lucy 2.PNG|''Lucy'' (2014) As Above, So Below (2014).png|''As Above, So Below'' (2014) dofofof.PNG|''Dumb and Dumber To'' (2014) walkamongtombstone.PNG|''A Walk Among the Tombstone'' (2014) Universal 2014 (Dracula Untold).png|''Dracula Untold'' (2014) unbroken.PNG|''Unbroken'' (2014) Screenshot_2016-01-10-17-18-45.png|''Fifty Shades Of Grey'' (2015) General Electric Logosingf.png|''Unfriended'' (2015, A) General Electric Logosing.png|''Unfriended'' (2015, B) 15872673885_3191a2ca5c_h.jpg|''Pitch Perfect 2'' (2015) 15881904545_ca80b1760f_h.jpg|''Jurassic World'' (2015) 15773895251_7151782840_h.jpg|''Minions'' (2015) Ted2.png|''Ted 2'' (2015, A) Ted2_1.png|''Ted 2'' (2015, B) UniversalPicturesEverest.png|''Everest'' (2015) MoshiCh.jpg|''Crimson Peak'' (2015) Shaunthesheepuniversal.jpg|''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' (Spain, 2015) Universal Pictures (2015, Krampus).png|''Krampus'' (2015) The_Huntsman.png|''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016, A) Universal_Pictures_(The_Huntsman_Winter's_War_trailer_variant).png|''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016, B) UK WB N U.png|''Central Intelligence'' (International, 2016) UbniversalThe Secret Life of Pets.png|''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016, A) Universal easter egg 2016.png|''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016, B) sing 20`5 logo yrauiler.png|''Sing'' (2016) Split.png|''Split'' (2017) A_Dogs_purpose_trailer.png|''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017) UniversalDM3_Trailer.png|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017, A) Despicable_Me_3_Trailer_2.png|''Despicable Me 3'' (2017, B) Screen Shot 2017-05-27 at 10.00.32 AM.png|''Bigger Fatter Liar'' (2017) Universal Woody Woodpecker.jpg|''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017) UniversalLogoTruthOrDare.png|''Blumhouse's Truth or Dare'' (2018) F95128C1-2778-4113-95D8-3800037FA017.jpeg|''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) AA67DEAA-0E6C-4A95-BD00-78A28308B76F.jpeg|''Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again'' (2018) UniversalLogoTrailerHalloween.png|''Halloween'' (2018) 17779A8D-0D4C-4AEB-8477-8DC4C0716DD6.jpeg|''The Grinch'' (2018) How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World (2019) trailer.png|''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, A) ComcastUniversalHowToTrainYourDragonTrailer.png|''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, B) UniversalDreamWorksAnimationHowToTrainYourDragon3TheHiddenWorldTrailer.png|''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019, C) Universal Trailer Hobbs & Shaw.png|''Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw'' (2019) Universal Trailer Logo Good Boys.png|''Good Boys'' (2019) Universal1917.png|''1917'' (2019) 1275749526-Fast-and-Furious-Spy-Racers hires.jpg|''Fast & Furious: Spy Racers'' (TV Series, 2019, A) UniversalTrailerFast&FuriousAnimatedSeries.png|''Fast & Furious: Spy Racers'' (TV Series, 2019, B) UniversalTrailerTurning.png|''The Turning'' (2020) UniversalThePhotograph.png|''The Photograph'' (2020) TrollsWorldTourUniversal.png|''Trolls World Tour'' (2020) JutrassicWorldUniversalAnimated.png|''Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous'' (TV Series, 2020) Print logo variations 1963–1990 Universal print logo variant from Ouija 2.jpg|''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) 1990–1997 ScreenHunter_347 Feb. 09 17.35.jpg|''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) ScreenHunter_342 Feb. 09 13.18.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1994) 1997–2012 ScreenHunter 339 Feb. 09 12.56.jpg|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) ScreenHunter 354 Feb. 10 15.43.jpg|''Mamma Mia '' (2008) ScreenHunter 355 Feb. 10 15.45.jpg|''Hellboy: The Golden Army'' (2008) ScreenHunter 309 Feb. 08 14.45.jpg|''Despicable Me'' (2010) ScreenHunter 351 Feb. 09 22.14.jpg|''Paul'' (2011) ScreenHunter 348 Feb. 09 19.53.jpg|''Hop'' (2011) ScreenHunter 304 Feb. 08 14.00.jpg|''The Lorax'' (2012, A) Loraxuniversal.png|''The Lorax'' (2012, B) All_Is_Lost_trailer_variant_(International,_2013).png|''All Is Lost'' (International, 2013) Oldboy_trailer_variant_(International,_2013).png|''Oldboy'' (International, 2013) 2012–present 2012 (100th anniversary logo) ScreenHunter 317 Feb. 09 09.57.jpg|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) 2013–present Despicableme2universal.png|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) ScreenHunter 325 Feb. 09 10.22.jpg|''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) Last_Vegas_trailer_variant_(International,_2013).png|''Last Vegas'' (International, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-31-21h21m30s139.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (International, 2013) ScreenHunter 458 Feb. 26 13.43.jpg|''Neighbors'' (2014) Minionsuniversal.png|''Minions'' (2015) Secretlifeofpetsuniversal.png|''The Secret Life Of Pets'' (2016) Singuniversal.png|''Sing'' (2016) UniversalLogoTrollsHoliday.png|''Trolls Holiday'' (2017) UniversaslPriontGrinch.png|''The Grinch'' (2018) UniversalLogoTrailerPrintHTTYD3.png|''How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 8.49.28 AM.png|''Yesterday'' (2019) UniversalPrintLogoAbominable.png|''Abominable'' (2019) Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 4.07.13 PM.png|''Cats'' (2019) UniversalTheTurning.png|''The Turning'' (2020) Universal Trailer Print Logo Trolls 2 AWorld Tour.png|''Trolls World Tour'' (2020) Category:Universal Pictures Category:Special logos Category:1912 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Vivendi Category:General Electric